Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{4}{4} \times -\dfrac{2}{2} \times -0.6 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{4}{4} = 1$ $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -1$ Now we have: $ 1 \times -1 \times -0.6 = {?} $ $ 1 \times -1 \times -0.6 = 0.6 $